ballistafandomcom-20200215-history
Translation of Cheiroballistra
= Introduction = The original Cheiroballistra text is copied from Wescher (1867), primarily because it's available in public domain and clean of any copyright issues modern texts have (e.g. Marsden 1967; Wilkins 1995). English translation is placed to the second column. Variable readings and analysis is placed between sections. As the text is not prose, I've chosen to make the text conform to typical, modern instruction manual instead of following all the nuances of the Greek original, except when doing that would change the meaning noticeably. Note that this translation is licensed under a Creative Commons license and you are free to improve it. That said, please discuss any changes on the talk page first. ΗΡΩΝΟΣ ΧΕΙΡΟΒΑΛΛΙΣΤΡΑΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΚΕΥΗ ΚΑΙ ΣΥΜΜΕΤΡΙΑ. Γεγονέτωσαν κανόνες δύο πελεχινωτοὶ οἱ ΑΒ ΓΔ, ἐν τετρα- γώνοις πελεχίνοις, ὧν θῆλυς μὲν ἔσω ὁ ΑΒ, ἄρρην δὲ ὁ ΓΔ. Καὶ τὸ μὲν μῆκος ἐχέτω ὁ ΑΒ πόδας Γ´ καὶ δαχτύλους Δ´, τὸ δὲ πλάτος δακτύλους ΓC, τὸ δὲ πάχος δακτύλους ΔC. Ὁ δὲ ΓΔ τὸ μῆκος ἐχέτω πόδας Γ´, τὸ δὲ πλάτος ὡς δακτύλους ΒC´, τὸ δὲ πάχος δάκτυλον Α δ´. Ἐχέτω δὲ τὸ βάθος ὁ σωλὴν τοῦ ΑΒ κανό- νος δάκτυλον Α´· τοῦ δὲ ΑΒ χανόνος ἡ μὲν ΑΖ σεσωληνίσθω οὖσα τοδῶν ΒC δακτύλων ς· λοιπὴ ἄρα ἑστὶν ἡ ΖΒ δακτύλων ς. Ἀπειλήφθω δὲ πάλιν τοῦ ΑΒ κανόνος ἡ ΑΘ ποδὸς Α ἡμί- σεως καὶ δακτύλων Δ· ἡ δὲ ΑΚ ποδὸς Α καὶ δακτύλου Α· λοιπὴ ἄρα ἡ ΚΘ ἔσται δακτύλων Ζ. Ἀπειλήφθω δὲ πάλιν τοῦ ΑΒ χανόνος τοῦ πάχους τῶν ΔC δακτύλων δάκτυλος ΑC, καὶ τετμή- σθω ἕως τῆς ΑΚ καὶ τῆς ΛΘ, ὥστε εἶναι τὁ ΚΘ μέρος τῶν αὐτῶν δακτύλων ΔC, τουτέστι τὴν ΧΨΥΦ. HERON'S CHEIROBALLISTRA. CONSTRUCTION AND PROPORTIONS. Make two dovetailed beams, ΑΒ and ΓΔ, with four-sided dovetails, of which ΑΒ should be female and ΓΔ male. And ΑΒ has length of 3 feet and 4 dactyls, width of 3,5 dactyls and thickness of 4,5 dactyls. Make ΓΔ 3 feet long, about 2,5 dactyls wide and 1,25 dactyls thick. Make the channel in beam ΑΒ 1 dactyl deep: of beam ΑΒ section ΑΖ, 2,5 feet and 6 dactyls is channeled out, so that ΖΒ, 6 dactyls, is left (untouched). From beam ΑΒ remove ΑΘ, 1,5 feet and 4 dactyls: ΑΚ is 1 foot 1 dactyl long, leaving ΚΘ, 7 dactyls. Again from beam ΑΒ remove 1,5 dactyls from the original thickness of 4,5 dactyls and cut between ΑΚ and ΛΘ so that part ΚΘ, that is to say ΧΨΥΦ, is 4,5 dactyls (thick). Commentary here... Γεγονέτω δὲ καὶ σεληνοειδές τι σχῆμα τὸ ΗΒ, καὶ τρηθὲν ἐν μέσῳ τετραγώνῳ τρήματι συμφυὲς γεγενήθω τῷ ΛΒ ἄκρῳ τοῦ ΑΒ κανονίου, ὡς τὸ χῆμα ὑπόκει- ται Also make a crescent-shaped part which looks like ΗΒ and in the middle rectangular Commentary here... Πεποιήθωσαν δὲ καὶ χωνοειδῆ δύο τὰ ΑΒΓΔ ΕΖΗΘ, ἔχον μὲν ἑκατερον μῆκος δακτύλων ΙΑ. Τὸ δὲ πάχοσ τῶν ΑΒ ΕΖ κορυφῶν ἑκάσου κωνοιειδοῦς ἐχέτω δακτύλου τὸ ἥμισυ, τὸ δὲ τῆς βάσεως πάχος ἑκάσου τῶν ΓΔ ΗΘ δακτύλου ἑνός. Ἐχέτωσαν δὲ κατὰ μῆχος σωλῆνας τετραγώνους καὶ τόρμους ἐν ταῖς ΑΒ ΕΖ χορυφαῖς, ὥσε κανονίων γενομένων συμφυῶν κρίκοις, ἁρμο- σῶν τοῖς τόρμοις καὶ τοῖς σωλῆσιν, έκκομίζεσθαι ἐπι τῶν σω- λήνων καὶ τῶν τόρμων ἐν τοῖς κωνοειδέσι γεγονόσιν. Ἔσωσαν δὲ τὰ μὲν κανόνια συμφυῆ τοῖς κρίκοις τὰ ΚΛΜΝ ΞΟΠΡ, Category:Translation Category:Backup Category:Cheiroballistra Category:Historical research